One Day for Drabbles
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Drabble singkat dan campur aduk dari kehidupan KibaIno. Mungkin akan dilanjut dengan suasana kehidupan yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hanya penuangan _drabbles _yang dibuat mendadak.

Silakan review berupa kritik atau apapun itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam ff ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadwal Bulanan**

**...**

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak menyimak?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan sementara tangannya tak henti meremas perut.

"Sakit perut Bu," jawab Ino

"Kau belum sarapan?" Kurenai bertanya cemas.

"Lagi _dapet _kali Bu," teriak Kiba asal dari ujung ruangan yang langsung menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"_Cieeee _Kiba tahu jadwal bulanan Ino."

Kiba merutuki mulutnya yang asal _njeplak_.

* * *

**Tukang Tiru**

**...**

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menggangguku!"

Ino merengut mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. Gadis itu masih saja membuntuti Sakura sampai ke kelas sebelah.

"Naruto, Sasuke ada?" teriak Sakura dari pintu kelas.

Pemuda dengan rambut kuning itu berteriak tak kalah kencang, "Lagi pipis!"

Ino melongok dari balik tubuh Sakura, mata hijau piasnya berpendar.

"Naruto, Sai ada?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kiba ada!"

Ino menggembungkan pipi.

* * *

**Terlambat**

**...**

Ia berjalan cepat menaiki tangga stasiun kereta. Napasnya tersengal tapi tak ia pedulikan. Sesekali mulutnya mengumpat.

"_Sialan! _Kenapa keretanya harus terlambat _sih_."

Mendadak sisi kanan tubuhnya terembus angin. Ia tetap berlari hingga menyadari sesuatu.

"Inooo," panggilnya lantang.

Tenaganya mendadak berlipat bagai kuda. Kaki-kakinya berlari mengejar sepeda ungu yang lajunya sedikit memelan.

"Kiba?"

Kernyitan tanda tanya di dahi Ino tak ia hiraukan.

"Aku bonceng," tukas Kiba.

"_Hah_?"

"Ayo dari pada kita terlambat," teriak pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino dari belakang.

Ino mengendikkan bahu, lalu kembali menaiki sadel dan mengayuh sepedanya …

… dengan Kiba duduk di boncengan.

Ino merasa ada yang aneh.

* * *

**Semprotan**

**...**

"Mau sampai kapan menangis?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh. Pipinya merona dengan mata sembap. Tangan itu berusaha menghapus sisa air mata dengan kasar.

"Sudah jelek begitu," komentar Kiba.

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, sebelum sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga akan terjadi, terjadi.

Gadis itu menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluk erat. Melanjutkan tangis pilunya di dada Kiba.

"_Eh_? Ta-Tamaki?"

Terpaksa Kiba membalas pelukan gadis itu, ragu.

Selanjutnya ia dikejutkan dengan air dingin yang menyiram tubuhnya.

"A-apa ini?"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah menyemprotkan air melalui selang panjang, ke arahnya.

* * *

**Gay?**

...

"Serius sekali kau Kiba."

Suara berdesibel tinggi tak membuat Kiba bergerak. Mata _slit _cokelatnya serius menatap satu per satu kata dalam buku teks tebal di hadapannya.

"_Hei_!"

Naruto mendadak menepuk keras kedua bahu Kiba.

"_Ah sialan_!"

Kiba mengumpat kasar dan balas memukul Naruto. Keduanya terjatuh ke lantai perpustakaan dan terjadilah pergumulan. Mengabaikan tatapan seisi perpustakaan, mereka berguling saling tidak mau kalah.

"Kiba?"

Suara sopran itu yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya Kiba yang menghentikan sementara Naruto masih tetap berusaha memukul Kiba.

"I-Ino?"

Detik berikutnya Ino menyeringai.

"Ga-gawat!" seru Kiba saat Ino mulai berbalik pergi.

Esoknya Kiba dibuat _syok, _walaupun sudah menyangka sebelumnya, oleh judul besar di majalah dinding sekolah.

"**Kiba dan Naruto … **_**gay**_**?"**

* * *

**Taring**

**...**

"Dasar maniak _Twilight_!"

Sakura bergeleng pelan melihat kawannya serius menonton film bergenre fantasi tersebut melalui layar ponsel. Sesekali Ino terlihat memeluk erat bantal guling sembari tersenyum dan berucap, "_Awwww _manis sekali …."

Sakura yang merasa penasaran, menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Memang apa bagusnya _sih _film itu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, Ino menjawab, "_Ah _kau tidak tahu saja Sakura, ini kisah roman paling manis."

Sakura mendecak, "Perasaan banyak yang lebih manis, ya _kan _Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia tetap membaca buku.

"_Ah _kalian tidak tahu saja. Film ini manis sekali, didukung para pemerannya, apalagi melihat Jacob Black yang … _eungh_ …."

Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Apa coba maksud "_eungh" _tadi itu?

"Gagah, tampan, apalagi pas gigi taringnya terlihat mencuat dari bibirnya. _Ahhh _seksi sekali …," lanjut Ino masih mendamba.

"Seperti … Kiba-_kun_?"

Celetukan Hinata menyeka senyum Ino tanpa bekas.

* * *

**Surat Cinta**

**...**

"Kembalikan Inuzuka!"

Teriakan Ino menggema seantero koridor sekolah. Ia mengejar sosok pemuda yang sudah berada jauh di depan. Padahal Ino sadar, ia tidak akan bisa menyusul _striker _andalan klub sepak bola sekolah itu. Namun pantang menyerah dan dengan semangat aku-harus-mendapatkan-kembali-surat-cinta-itu, Ino tetap bersikukuh mengajak kakinya berlari.

"Tidak akan Yamanaka!"

Dengan gerakan provokasi, Kiba membuka amplop merah mudah itu. Menarik isinya dan membentangkan lembaran kertas itu di depan wajah. Sedikit menelengkan kepala untuk melihat Ino yang masih mengejarnya, dan ia menyeringai.

"Untukmu, Shimura Sai."

Ino menyerah. Rasa malu membuat wajah putihnya merah padam. Ia menjatuhkan diri, bersimpuh duduk dan …

menangis.

"I-Ino?"

Kiba panik.

* * *

**Masalah**

**...**

"Kalian selalu saja begitu, membuat ulah. Tidak bisakah sehari saja kalian tidak membuat keributan?"

Wanita cantik itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Dua orang anak didik yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Bahkan Uzumaki Naruto saja tidak sampai separah ini sekarang," lanjut Anko sambil menatap tajam pada keduanya.

"Itu _kan_ semenjak dia sibuk _caperin_ Hinata, _Sensei_," celetuk Ino asal.

Kiba menatap horor pada gadis itu. Apa yang ada di pikiran Ino _sih_, beraninya menjawab guru _killer _yang sedang marah.

"Berani menjawab?" teriak Anko, tangannya menggebrak meja guru.

Kiba menahan napas dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dan terus mengumpat dalam hati atas waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk mendengarkan luapan emosi seekor singa betina.

* * *

_**Pet**_

**...**

"Kau yakin ini alamatnya Kak?"

Laki-laki di sebelahnya mengangguk yakin. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kucing yang terlihat lemas. Suara dengkurannya sedikit menarik simpati orang yang mendengar.

Ino mengangguk. Jalannya berubah cepat, mengimbangi langkah lebar sang kakak. Sesekali ia ikut mengelus bulu kucing belang tersebut.

Ino merasa sedih, sudah hampir dua hari ini kucing kesayangan dirinya dan kakaknya itu sakit. Awalnya keluarga Ino berniat membawa kucing itu ke Iwa, mengingat tidak ada dokter hewan di Konoha. Namun tadi siang Deidara, kakak Ino, mengatakan dia punya kenalan dokter hewan yang baru saja lulus sekolah profesi dan membuka praktek di Konoha.

"Ini tempatnya," ujar Deidara.

Ino menoleh ke kiri dan melihat dengan jelas papan nama di depan sebuah klinik.

"Hana Pet," gumamnya.

Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah Deidara memasuki klinik tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Hana Pet."

Suara itu tak terdengar di telinga Ino karena sibuk terkejut menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala anjing di bagian dalam klinik.

"Ki-Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh.

* * *

**Suporter**

**...**

"_Heh?_"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran, saat mendapati Sakura dan Hinata yang juga menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" sergah Ino.

"Kau bilang akan menonton pertandingan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, lalu?"

Ino duduk dan mulai menatap lapangan, masih belum merasakan kejanggalan.

"Bu-bukannya Sai-_san _ikut pertandingan basket?" lirih Hinata, ragu, takut ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Tubuh Ino menegang.

"Kau mau menonton Sai atau Kiba?" sindir Sakura tanpa melepas seringaiannya.

Ino bergegas pergi setelah menimpuk Sakura dengan tas kecilnya.

* * *

**Minuman**

**...**

Kiba mendengus.

"_Sialan_!" umpatnya.

Ia haus, tapi tidak ada yang membawakannya minuman. _Duh_ bahkan Naruto saja dibawakan minuman oleh Hinata, padahal mereka juga belum _jadian_.

Di sini ia berharap mendapat minuman dari Tamaki, tapi kenapa gadis itu malah malu-malu memberikan botol berwarna hijau muda kepada Jugo?

Mendesah lelah, Kiba mendudukkan pantatnya kasar ke bangku tribun. Salah sendiri kenapa tidak membawa air, malah mengandalkan hal yang tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba matanya yang terpejam membuka, ia merasakan dingin di pipi kanan.

"Ino?"

Ino memalingkan muka, padahal tanpa begitu juga Kiba tahu jika Ino sedang merona.

"_Nih, _jangan salah sangka! Kalau saja Sai belum dapat dari Karin, minuman ini tidak akan jadi milikmu."

Kiba tersenyum, tulus, karena haus.

* * *

**Cita-cita**

**...**

Ramen di kantin memang hangat dan mengenyangkan. Uapnya mengepul membuat aroma kaldu menyebar. Menusuk hidung dan menggugah selera makan.

"Lahap sekali makanmu, Kiba."

Ino mendudukkan diri di samping Kiba, yang hanya melirik.

"Kak, miso ramen satu ya," teriak Ino.

Tatapan gadis itu menerawang pada atap kantin.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi anak _kuliahan_."

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya heran. Dipikirnya gadis ini _ngelindur._

"Kita bahkan baru naik kelas XI," ujarnya.

"Setahun itu cepat berjalan, Bodoh!"

Kiba sedang tidak _mood _membalas, ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makan.

"Kau akan ambil kuliah apa nanti?"

"Kedokteran hewan," jawab Kiba singkat.

Dan Ino hanya menatap seolah Kiba mengatakan akan dilantik jadi presiden besok.

* * *

**Pesona**

**...**

"Dari mana saja Inuzuka?"

Gertakan Sarutobi Asuma, pelatih sepak bola dijawab dengan senyum kikuk dan ucapan maaf. Namun jika diperhatikan ada semburat merah di wajah si Inuzuka.

_Kan _tidak mungkin Kiba menjawab, "Saya terlalu terpesona melihat Ino sedang merangkai bunga di klub _Ikebana_, Pak!"

* * *

**Rambut Panjang**

**...**

_Tuk_!

Kiba menengok ke sebelah kiri, melayangkan tatapan "Ada apa?" pada Gaara.

"Menurutmu gadis berambut panjang itu cantik?"

"_Hah_?"

"Padahal gadis berambut pendek lebih seksi," ujar Gaara berapi-api.

Kiba tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan, jadi ia hanya menjawab asal, "Seperti Matsuri?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku hanya membayangkan Yamanaka Ino semakin seksi dengan rambut sebahu."

Kiba mendelik tajam, "_Don't you dare_!"

* * *

**Cantik**

**...**

"Yamanaka!"

"Ya?"

Ino menoleh. Temaram lampu di ruang seni sedikit menyulitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa di depan sana. Ya, maklum saja, pesta perpisahan anak kelas XII, memang diadakan malam hari kali ini. Dengan alasan, lebih seru.

"… cantik," seru Kiba.

Ino menahan diri untuk tidak merona.

"Makasih Kiba," ujarnya.

"Bajumu cantik, sayang sekali jadi terlihat jelek di badan gendutmu!"

Terkutuklah mulut _ceplas ceplos_ Kiba!

* * *

**Simpati**

**...**

"Aku melihatmu di atap."

Kiba diam. Matanya menatap lurus pada hamparan awan.

"Kau sedih?"

Masih hening.

Ino menghela napas dalam. Kakinya bergerak mendekati Kiba, dan ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu dari belakang.

Sesaat, ia pikir tengah berhalusinasi, bahu Kiba menegang atas sentuhannya.

"Sai juga menolakku."

Mengatakan itu seolah hal biasa.

* * *

_**Problem**_

**...**

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Ino mendengus, kadang teman-temannya memang suka ingin tahu.

"Apanya?"

"Apanya bagaimana? Tumben kelas sepi begini gara-gara kehilangan tukang berantem macam kau dan Kiba," tukas Sakura.

"Bukannya malah bagus jika tenang seperti ini?" bantah Ino.

Hinata menatap bolak balik antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Dia menyakitiku," bisik Ino lirih. Tatapan netra akuamarinnya menyendu.

Sakura dan Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya, yang baru saja ditolak Tamaki, tapi ia malah mendorong kasar dan menyudutkanku di pagar atap."

Kedua kawannya mendesah pasrah.

"Kau bilang apa padanya?" tanya Sakura.

""Sai juga menolakku", aku pikir itu akan membuatnya sedikit terhibur, punya kawan bernasib sama."

Hinata menggeleng, "Ki-Kiba-_kun _menembak Tamaki-_san _karena melihatmu menyatakan perasaan pada Sai-_san_, Ino."

Ino menatap bingung. Namun tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan. Jadi hanya angin yang menjadi jawaban ketidakpahaman Ino.

* * *

**Konfirmasi**

**...**

"Setidaknya jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Kiba!"

Kiba menulikan telinganya. Sedikit heran dia, bukannya harusnya gadis pirang itu senang jika ia menjauh? Kenapa malah mengejarnya dan meminta penjelasan? Seperti mereka pasangan kekasih saja!

"Kiba, _please_ …," bisik Ino.

Namun tak ada kalimat apapun keluar dari mulut Kiba. Pemuda itu bahkan tetap serius memainkan bolanya.

Ino menghentakkan kakinya dan berteriak, "Terserah kau saja!"

Ia berlari sebelum Kiba sempat mencegahnya.

* * *

**Sepi**

**...**

Suasana kelas XI-A saat _class meeting _menjelang kenaikan kelas sedikit berbeda. Biang berisik meskipun hanya berkurang dua orang tetap saja membawa dampak yang cukup signifikan.

"Kau tahu?"

Kiba tak menggubris, ia melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, atau lebih tepat menyalin tugas remedial.

"Ino pindah."

Kiba masih bergeming, tak memedulikan celotehan Naruto.

"Pindah ke Iwa."

"APA?"

* * *

**Kamu**

**...**

Ya, ini memang menggelikan. Adegan semacam ini harusnya ada di dorama ataupun telenovela. Kiba bahkan tidak tahu, untuk apa ia mengikuti _komporan _Naruto tadi.

Namun, lubuk hati terdalamnya tak ingin ia menyesal. Setidaknya ia harus mengungkapkan, apa pun balasan yang ia terima nanti.

Kiba menghentikan larinya, napas tersengal. Pandangannya lurus dan beradu dengan mata hijau Ino. Tak ada yang bergerak. Kaca bus yang menjadi penghalang seakan menanti bisu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Buka jendelanya!" teriak Kiba putus asa.

Ino tak mendengar suara Kiba, tapi ia mampu membaca gerakan mulut pemuda itu. Ia menurut.

"Bukan Tamaki …"

Ino menatap bingung, "_Hah_?"

"… yang aku suka itu kamu!"

Hangat mendadak mencipta semu di pipi Ino.

..

* * *

_**Last**_

**...**

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Karena aku sekolah di sini," jawab Ino tak kalah bingung.

"Naruto bilang kau pindah ke Iwa?"

"_Huh_?"

Keheranan yang terpatri pada wajah Ino membuat Kiba segera berlari ke kelas sebelah.

"Narutoooo! Dasar siluman rubah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Sepenggal kisah nyata, yang dirangkum dalam cerita, berharap menjadi pelajaran yang nyata, serta sindiran bagi yang merasa XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya pakai saya pinjam dari serial Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini kisah seorang kawan NHL saya yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk mengunggahnya dalam cerita.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emosi**

"Kau di mana?"

Suara di seberang telepon terdengar parau. Ia tahu, wanita itu sedang menahan emosi yang hendak meledak.

"Lab, ada apa Ino?"

"Aku ke sana."

"_Hu _..."

Belum selesai ia menjawab, sambungan telah diputuskan. Kiba tertawa dalam hati. Matanya beredar menyusuri lab komputer yang sepi. Wajar saja, ini jam istirahat, hampir seluruh siswa tengah menghabiskan waktu di manapun selain di kelas atau lab.

"Kiba!"

Teriakan itu mengawali rentet lepasan emosi dari seorang guru Farmasi bernama Yamanaka Ino.

...

**Hanya Teman**

Bukan hal aneh jika orang mendapati mereka tengah berdua di lab komputer. Sudah biasa, meski demikian tetap saja orang-orang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kalian pacaran?" tanya Sakura, guru Biologi, yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Ino.

"Hanya teman."

Sakura bingung, dilihat dari mana pun hubungan Ino dengan guru Komputer itu tidak bisa dibilang "hanya teman". Karena itu ia hanya mengendikkan bahu.

...

**Romantis?**

Sebenarnya Kiba lelah. Perjalanan wisata yang diadakan sekolah kali ini memilih rute yang lumayan jauh dibanding tahun sebelumnya. Tepat ketika melewati jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari jalinan bambu yang terlihat rapuh, Kiba merasakan lengannya digenggam kuat. Ia menoleh, tatapannya terpaku pada Ino yang memandang takut-takut pada aliran deras sungai di bawah kaki mereka.

Kiba memperlambat langkah kakinya, bahkan sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Ino, untuk membantu wanita itu berjalan.

"Aduhhh romantisnyaaaa ..."

Ledekan itu membuat Kiba nyaris melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

...

**Oleh-oleh**

"Aku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu," ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya. Ia penasaran, oleh-oleh apa yang dibawa wanita itu dari Suna.

"Ini dia!"

Kiba _cengo_, "Krim wajah?"

...

**Hanya Teman (2)**

"Dua bulan kemudian dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, Kiba."

Kiba tertegun. Ino mengatakan hal itu dengan tertawa. Apa yang lucu coba? Wanita itu baru saja menceritakan teman zaman kuliahnya dulu bernama Suigetsu. Saking dekat dan tanpa batasnya Ino bergaul dengan Suigetsu, seperti ia dengan Kiba saat ini, pria malang itu menyangka Ino menaruh rasa padanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Aku tolaklah, kami _kan_ hanya teman."

Kiba merasa dadanya berdenyut sakit.

...

**Krim Wajah**

Kiba menatap krim wajah itu dengan saksama. Dilihat dari komposisi sepertinya aman. Namun, tidak mungkin bukan ia memakainya.

"Kak?"

Panggilan Amaru membuat ia gelagapan. Dimasukkannya benda itu ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

_Kan_ repot kalau Amaru bertanya, "Kau perawatan wajah, Kak?"

...

_**Fanficer vs Cosplayer**_

Ino mengendap-endap mendekati Kiba yang tengah serius mengetik. Awalnya ia berniat mengagetkan, tetapi mengurungkannya. Bagaimana pun ia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Kiba serius seperti itu.

Wajah Ino memerah saat membaca apa yang Kiba ketik.

"Me-mesum!"

Kiba terlonjak. Gugup pria itu menutup jendela kerjanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" geramnya.

"Dan kau mesum," balas Ino.

Kiba mendengus, "Itu hanya cerita."

Ino menyipitkan mata, memandang curiga, "Cerita apa?"

"Buat fanfiksi."

Ino membelalakkan matanya, "Kau penulis fanfiksi?"

Kiba mengangguk malu, enggan menatap Ino. Lalu didengarnya Ino berbisik.

"Sebenarnya aku dulu _cosplayer_."

Kiba menoleh, memandang tak percaya.

"Kostum apa favoritmu?" tanya Kiba iseng untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sailor Moon."

Mendadak Kiba dengan mesum spontannya membayangkan Ino mengenakan pakaian pelaut yang seksi itu.

...

**Merajuk**

"Sudah malam, istirahat ya."

Tak ada nada mengusir sama sekali, tapi balasan yang diterima cukup membuat Kiba mengerti bahwa lawan _chat_nya kesal.

"Ya."

Kiba menghela napas sembari menatap layar ponsel. Dahinya mengerut heran saat mendapati jam di sana menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Itu artinya sudah hampir 3 jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk melayani wanita itu berbincang lewat pesan salah satu media sosial.

"Dan tadi sepertinya dia kesal?" gumamnya sembari menggelengkan kepala sebelum merebahkan tubuh yang terasa pegal.

Bagaimana ia bisa membebaskan pikiran dari wanita itu coba? Selalu saja hal seperti ini terjadi membuatnya merasa bersalah, padahal ia tidak salah.

...

_**Doodle**_

"Jadi, Kiba, apakah wajar jika aku marah?"

"Ya, tidak masalah memang, tetapi kamu harus tetap menjaga sikap. Bagaimana pun Anko_-san _adalah seniormu."

Ino menggembungkan pipi tanda tidak puas pada jawaban Kiba. Terlebih ketika netra akuamarinnya menemukan laki-laki itu malah sibuk mengajari murid perempuannya tentang menyunting berkas _pdf_. Ino merasa kesal, tanpa sadar menatap pada coretan nama yang ia gambar di atas selembar kertas.

"Yamanaka Ino"

Mendadak pikiran isengnya muncul. Diraihnya ponsel Kiba dan difotonya _doodle_ itu. Matanya melirik jahat pada sang empunya ponsel. Dengan cepat ia mengunggah foto itu menjadi status media sosial Kiba.

Sore itu terjadi kehebohan di ruang guru.

...

**Salah Sangka**

"Apa benar Anda menjalin hubungan dengan Yamanaka-_sensei_?"

Kiba melongo. Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Akimichi Chouza yang notabene guru senior di sekolah itu.

"Maksudnya?"

Chouza tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Ino anak baik, dari keluarga baik-baik pula, aku mengenal ayahnya dengan baik. Menurutku kau cocok dengannya."

Kiba tersenyum canggung.

"Menurut saya Anda berlebihan, Akimichi-_san_. Ino hanya menganggap saya teman," ujar Kiba dalam hati.

...

**Jamu**

Kiba menatap takjub hasil karya murid-murid di lab farmasi hari ini. Cairan berwarna kuning gelap yang disimpan dalam botol kaca kecil. Kiba menghampiri Ino yang tengah memeriksa salah satu botol.

"Kau mau coba?" tanya Ino.

Kiba menerima botol itu dan menyesapnya. Pahit, namanya juga jamu.

"Minumnya sambil lihat aku biar ada manis-manisnya."

Ino mengedip-kedipkan mata,

murid-murid menatap mereka sambil merona,

Kiba menyemburkan jamu di mulutnya.

...

**Malaikat Penolong**

Ia panik. Berkas yang seharusnya ia serahkan ke kantor dinas pendidikan provinsi malah tertinggal. Ya Tuhan, mana jarak dari sini ke kotanya lumayan jauh. Ia merasa kesal membayangkan harus bolak balik.

"Paling tidak berkas _pd_fnya saja Inuzuka-_san_ " kata Shion, pegawai kantor provinsi.

Itulah, Kiba menyesali kebodohannya, ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami kecerobohan seperti ini hingga tidak pernah berpikiran menyimpan berkas itu dalam _softfile_.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, berkali-kali.

"Ino?"

Beberapa berkas masuk ke kotak masuk media sosialnya. Kiba tersenyum. Malaikat penolongnya baru saja beraksi.

...

**Khawatir**

"Sudah pulang?"

"Sedang di jalan."

"Sama, _hehe_ ..."

Jujur Kiba lelah, inginnya istirahat di bus yang membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Bukan malah mata melotot dan jemari mengetik seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau dari mana?" lanjut pria itu dalam pesan teksnya.

"Beli martabak."

"Kau diantar Deidara _kan_?"

"Sendiri."

"Cepat pulang, sudah gelap begini! Hati-hati di jalan, jangan lewat yang sepi-sepi!"

"_Cieeee_ khawatir."

Kiba ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala ke kaca jendela bus.

...

_**Galau**_

"Sudah, ajak nikah saja!"

Kiba memukul kepala pirang Naruto.

"Mana mungkin, kami cuma berteman."

Naruto mencibir, "Teman mana ada begitu? Mesra bukan main."

"Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kami cuma berteman."

Naruto menyesap kopinya sejenak, "Kamu sendiri?

"_Huh_?"

"Perasaanmu?"

Kiba terdiam, matanya menatap hamparan langit yang cerah.

"Entahlah."

"Kau suka padanya bukan?"

Kiba bergeming, pikirannya tampak bekerja keras.

"Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanku, yang jelas kami hanya berteman."

Pria pirang di sebelahnya menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Setidaknya kau coba ungkapkan perasaanmu, supaya jelas."

Kiba menggeleng, "Dan menghancurkan persahabatan kami? Lebih baik tidak."

Saat itu Kiba membayangkan ucapan Ino tentang Suigetsu yang menjauh karena penolakan perasaan oleh wanita pirang itu.

...

**Kebab**

"Aku ingin makan kebab."

Kiba tertawa mendengar keluhan via telepon dari Ino.

"Ya sudah beli saja."

"Hujan Kibaaa ..."

"Terobos saja!"

Mendadak sambungan telepon ditutup. Kiba bingung sembari menatap ponselnya.

"Aku salah lagi?" gumamnya.

...

**Diabaikan**

"Ino!" panggilnya.

Kiba _cengo_ saat dilihatnya Ino berjalan tak memedulikan dirinya.

"Kenapa dia? Masa masalah kebab saja bisa seperti ini."

...

**Kapan Nikah?**

"Jangan sibuk baca buku saja! Kapan nikah? Cari jodoh sana!"

Telinga Kiba terasa panas mendengar teriakan mengejek dari Hana, kakaknya.

"_Hei_, apa salahku?"

Lalu ponsel Kiba bergetar, bergegas diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Kiba, aku bosan."

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Terus-terusan ditanya, "Kapan nikah?" begitu."

Kiba tertawa, "Sama. Menyebalkan memang."

"_Eh_ Kiba,"

"_Hmm_?"

"Kita nikah yuk."

Bagai ada petir menggelegar di siang bolong.

...

**Kebab (2)**

"Kau di lab?"

"Iya."

"Aku masih _ngidam_ kebab."

"Di depan gedung olahraga ada penjual kebab _kan_?"

"Iya _sih_."

Hening sejenak. Kiba menghela napas dalam.

"Mau kuantar?"

Telinganya mendadak tuli mendengar teriakan "yes" di seberang sana.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Kiba di depan dan Ino di belakang. Sama-sama menundukkan kepala dengan niat menyembunyikan rona merah pekat di wajah. Apa yang salah ya? Semua orang terlihat menatap mereka dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aduh, jalan beriringan begitu, gandeng tangan _dong_," suara Sakura.

"_Wah_ Inuzuka-_sensei_ dan Yamanaka-_sensei_ mesra sekali ya, beli kebab berdua," itu kata penjual minuman dingin yang mereka lewati.

"_Cieeeee_ berduaan."

Yang terakhir adalah teriakan murid-murid yang berkumpul di gedung olahraga.

Kiba sibuk mencari lubang untuk mengubur kepalanya.

...

**Minta Izin**

"Kiba, aku bantu ibu dulu ya."

"Kiba, aku diajak jalan Sakura, boleh?"

"Kiba, aku mau beli martabak sendirian, tidak apa-apa _kan_?"

Kiba bingung, sudah hampir sebulan ini tiap kali mau melakukan suatu hal, bahkan yang tidak penting, Ino selalu minta izin padanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dipikir Kiba bapaknya?

…

_**Nggak **_**Peka**

Kiba mendekati wanita yang tengah termenung di lab Farmasi. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Ino.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ino mendongak, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah malu.

"Kemarin Sakura bercerita semalam Sasuke melamarnya."

Kiba duduk di sebelah Ino.

"_Uhm _…."

"Lalu semalam aku bertemu Tenten, dia memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Neji minggu depan."

"Terus?"

Jujur Kiba masih tidak paham arah pembicaraan Ino. Maka dia hanya bisa terpaku ketika Ino mengentakkan kakinya dan pergi berlalu.

…

**Pengecut**

"Dasar pengecut!"

Kiba menatap heran, wanita yang sedang menonton drama Korea itu terlihat bersemangat menyalahkan tokoh laki-laki yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah, menurut Kiba.

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak berani mengungkapkan? Tidak punya nyali!"

Entah kenapa Kiba merasa tersindir.

…

**Pendapat**

"Menurut kalian?"

Kiba menatap bergantian pada pasangan suami istri di hadapannya. Yang wanita mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Dia lebih parah darimu Naruto_-kun_."

Naruto tertawa melayangkan tatapan ejekan pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Sudah lamar saja."

Kiba frustrasi.

…

**Menikah Saja**

Dua-duanya sama-sama diam, dua-duanya berjalan dalam hening, dua-duanya tidak mengerti apa yang mau dikatakan.

Sebenarnya Kiba tidak ada niat mengajak Ino jalan. Ia hanya kebetulan sedang berada di toko peralatan listrik untuk membeli lampu, ketika Ino mengirim pesan teks dan mengatakan ia sedang bosan. Seperti keberuntungan atau semacam itu, jarak toko dengan rumah Ino tidak terlampau jauh. Jadilah pria itu menawarkan diri untuk menjemput dan mengajak Ino keluar.

"Kenapa diam saja _sih_?"

Kiba masih diam, pikirannya seperti sedang ruwet.

"Kiba?"

"Ino."

Ino mendongak, "Ya?"

"Kita menikah saja bagaimana?"

Ino melongo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sambung lain cerita dan lain waktu ya ...**


End file.
